


slipping grip

by yhighon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Control Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, its hard running a server when everyones losing their shit, mans is stressed as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: New L’manberg was slipping through his fingers, quicker than he’d thought to be possible. Tubbo, ever so pliant when exiling his best friend, was now under the control of Quackity, who had learned his manipulation from Schlatt, the best manipulator on the server.Tommy was in the wind, and his only ally was Technoblade, who owed him a favor.(Dream is losing power)
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	slipping grip

Dream was pissed. He’d come back to Logstedshire (or what was formerly Logstedshire before he’d blown it up), and Tommy was gone. The stupid kid was _gone_ , leaving a crater and a giant tower behind.

He’d been around the area of woods three times, looking in the mine and making sure the Nether portal remained broken, a little ways away. Nothing remained, not even a bed, meaning Tommy had truly up and left.

He kicked a piece of wood with his boot, watching as it flew off into the woods. His hands clenched tightly into fists, he punched the still-standing side of Logstedshire, swearing when his knuckles split against the wood.

Blowing up Logstedshire (and everything else Tommy owned) might’ve been too much, but Dream would've expected to find another ghost before finding the place abandoned.

He couldn’t have left Tommy with any of it intact. It would’ve just emboldened him to keep more things, and then eventually try to overtake him. And Dream couldn’t let that happen. Things were precarious as they were, getting worse every day. 

It was easier to pretend that control of the server wasn’t slipping through his fingers, but it was getting harder to hold onto every day. New factions rising, others falling apart. Dream was losing it, but he had to work three times as hard to appear all powerful, or they would eat him alive, leaving nothing but bones.

Now, Tommy had gone and disappeared, off to who knows where.

The only reason Dream wasn’t flipping his shit (and he still kind of was) was because Tommy had no allies. He’d successfully cut the kid off from all his other ties, and although they would still probably help Tommy if asked, they’d be afraid of what Dream would do.

So Tommy was probably alone. Or at least thought he was, if the giant tower by the lake was any indication. 

The tower was foreboding enough for Dream to check the death logs, to make sure that _TommyInnit fell from a high place_ wasn’t written in them. It wasn’t, just the zombie that had decided to be a pain in the ass from earlier.

Which meant Tommy was out in the woods somewhere, probably planning something.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

His hands were still bleeding, making his gloves wet. 

He just had to get Tommy under control. He’d held him in place for a good two weeks, and things were going okay. El Rapids tried to start a war, but Quackity had been talked down, and a war had been avoided. Sapnap and George still weren’t speaking to him, but they’d come around eventually.

For now, he could throw a tantrum in the woods. Later, he would have to figure out what to do. No one in New L’manberg (or El Rapids, either) could find out that Tommy had left, and was now hiding somewhere in the woods.

Dream set back to his base, leaving Logstedshire.

Originally, he hadn’t even wanted to exile the kid. He’d been content with obsidian walls and probation, and then Tommy had tried to threaten him.

Before, he did care about Spirit. He’d forgiven Sapnap for getting him killed, instead holding onto his ashes.

So for a minute or two he went along with it, beginning to tear down the walls.

But Dream wasn’t going to be anyone’s puppet, much less Tommy’s. This was his server. He wasn’t going to be jerked around by anyone. A control freak, as George used to say.

So he gave it up. Gave up everything he’d ever cared about, and moved on.

In order to control L’manberg (since he couldn’t control Tommy), he’d have to think of another angle.

Had to hold onto his allies.

It was unsurprising when they dragged in Technoblade from the direction of the winter biome. Dream stood off to the side, hidden in the woods. They made eye contact, and Dream spotted the totem concealed by his wrist.

_Team Chaos_ , his brain supplied, and Dream moved quickly. The underground tunnel into the sewer system was always a backup, a plan in case foreign relations took a turn for the worst, a scenario due to happen any day now.

He stood at the entrance with the horse, making sure that the hybrid saw him before disappearing into the bunker. As soon as Technoblade was inside, he blocked off the entrance to the cave, standing to face him.

“What-” Technoblade started, but Dream thrust the lead into his hands.

“Head down.” He hissed, moving to leave the bunker. He easily broke the cobblestone blocking it off and moved to the side, barely missing being seen by Quackity as moved.

Giving Technoblade the map the day before had never had better timing. Dream hadn’t thought that they were going to go through with the plan today, thought that Quackity would need a few more days to gather more supplies or persuade Tubbo into the plan.

Apparently, the Cabinet moved faster than most. 

Quackity disappeared into the bunker, and the death message came soon after.

_Quackity has been slain by Technoblade_

That would have to be enough. No one but Technoblade had seen him, and he could slip away, back to figure out how to find Tommy and regain control over L’manberg, with Tubbo growing more restless every day.

New L’manberg was slipping through his fingers, quicker than he’d thought to be possible. Tubbo, ever so pliant when exiling his best friend, was now under the control of Quackity, who had learned his manipulation from Schlatt, the best manipulator on the server.

Tommy was in the wind, and his only ally was Technoblade, who owed him a favor.

Dream stood in front of his base, the iron doors that Sapnap had left there still standing in front. He didn’t remove them, even knowing Sapnap wouldn’t care, a symbol that someone had been there.

He’d have to figure out what to do with New L’manberg (especially the Cabinet) and Tommy, but he couldn’t do anything about it right now, with everyone in shambles.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah. glad ma boi tommy escaped, but i will miss having sm dream content and them interacting, theyre an underrated duo. but now we get techno and tommy which is pretty pog :)
> 
> anyways have a good day/night, don't punch walls (even though they are oh so sexy ;))


End file.
